Love of a Lifetime
by SweetiePie1
Summary: [Finished]RobVanDamMolly Holly-- Molly's alone on Valentine's Day. She's feeling pretty sad... can someone help her by showing her that they care?


*Valentine's Day Challenge*  
  
Well, since I'm not going to have a Valentine this year, I ought to read some really good Valentine-like fics. They don't have to be set on Valentine's Day, though. Just to have the general feeling of Valentine's Day (i.e.: love). I want this to be a fluff piece, happy ending for the most part.  
  
A guy shows the girl that he cares. They don't have to be together at the beginning of the one-shot fic. But as it is supposed to be a happy ending, by the end that would be appreciated (thought it isn't required). Here are the possible pairings:  
  
Batista- Dawn, Stacy, Lilian, Trish  
  
Benoit- Lilian, Ivory, Lita  
  
Jericho- Trish, Molly, Steph, Victoria  
  
Randy Orton- Stacy, Dawn, Nidia, Victoria  
  
RVD- Molly, Steph, Lita  
  
Stone Cold- Lilian, Stacy, Ivory, Lita  
  
Brock- Trish, Molly, Steph, Stacy  
  
Eddie Guerrero- Ivory, Dawn, Molly  
  
Cena- Molly, Nidia, Victoria  
  
Angle- Trish, Ivory, Dawn, Nidia  
  
Christian- Victoria, Molly, Lita, Nidia  
  
At *least* the top three will receive award banners. And possibly more, depending on the number of entries. Enjoy!  
  
All entries are to be sent to hopefalls2003@yahoo.com with the title Valentine's Day Challenge. The contest will be open until February 14th, and winners will be chosen shortly thereafter. ---------------------------------- *~*~* Disclaimer:: I don't own Rob Van Dam or Molly Holly. They own themselves. This story is just a response to the challenge posted above.  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Pairing: Molly Holly/Rob Van Dam *~*~*  
  
*~Love of a Lifetime~*  
  
Sighing, Molly Holly looked up at the stars from where she was sitting. She shivered slightly from her position on the balcony of the hotel she and some of her friends were staying at . She used her hands to rub up and down her arms, in an attempt to warm herself up. She knew that it would be a good idea to go inside right about now, but she didn't want to. She felt like being alone, and she couldn't do that inside the hotel.  
  
She was sharing a room with Victoria, who was getting ready to go out for Valentine's Day. In fact, that was what *all* of her friends were doing. They were all getting ready to go out on dates with their boyfriends. Victoria had Chris Jericho, Stacy Keibler had Randy Orton, Trish Stratus had Jay Reso, and Dawn Marie had John Cena. She was all alone. A few of her friends had asked her to join them on their dates, but it just hadn't felt right. She didn't want to intrude and ruin her friend's good times.  
  
As much as she hated to say it, Molly felt that in a way, this was how it was supposed to be. Back in high school, she had always been the one sitting at home on Saturday nights when all her friends were out on dates. Sure, there had been the occasional boyfriend... but none of her relationships had ever lasted long. And the people she had really wanted to date were always the ones who didn't like her back. Maybe it was just destined to be this way. Even her latest crush had so far shown no interest in her whatsoever. "Maybe it's supposed to be this way," She muttered, shivering again.  
  
"No it's not," A male voice from behind her replied.  
  
Molly turned around slowly, meeting a pair of hazel eyes.  
  
"How come such a pretty lady is out here all alone, on Valentine's Day of all days?"  
  
Molly couldn't help but snort. "I like it out here, Rob."  
  
Rob Van Dam gave her a suspicious look, taking a seat next to her. "You like it out here? It's freezing. Why aren't you going out with your friends?"  
  
Molly shrugged. "They all have boyfriends. I didn't want to interfere."  
  
"I'm sure they would've loved to have you come out with them."  
  
"Yeah, because I'm just the life of the party," She replied sarcastically.  
  
Rob shrugged. "If you tried, I'm sure you could be. So, how come you don't have a date?"  
  
Sadly, Molly shrugged, looking back up at the sky. "I dunno. I'm not that great of a date. And no one asked me to go out with them. There was one guy... I kinda hoped he would ask me. But he never did."  
  
"Oh?" Rob questioned. "He must be a pretty stupid guy. Who was it?"  
  
"Not important," Molly responded. "What about you? Why aren't you out with anyone?"  
  
"Kinda complicated," Rob told her with a shrug. "There *is* a girl I like, but I know she doesn't feel the same."  
  
"You never know until you ask," Molly said, turning to face Rob.  
  
"You could take your own advice."  
  
"I guess..."  
  
"Now anyways, Molly... why are you really out here?" Rob questioned, causing Molly's head to shoot up. "I mean, I know how independent you are. You don't need a guy to ask you out for you to have a good time. You could've had a great time going to some club. You could've found a guy there. Why didn't you?"  
  
Molly sighed, running her fingers through her short dark hair. "Well... I guess I didn't like the idea of being alone. I mean, I know I'm alone here, but I didn't want to be alone in a crowded club full of happy couples celebrating how much they love each other. I don't have anyone like that. I guess, in a way I'm jealous. Victoria is my best friend. I've seen her relationship with Chris. They're crazy about each other, it's sweet, yet in a way, it makes me unbelievably envious of them. I just wish I had a guy as sweet as Chris, or John, or even Jay or Randy. They're all such great guys and my friends are so lucky to have them. But, sometimes I just wish I could be that lucky."  
  
"Aw Molly," Rob sympathized, placing his hand on her shoulder. "You deserve exactly what you want. And I'm sure, one day, you'll get it."  
  
"I doubt it, but thanks Rob," Molly replied, lowering her head and trying to stifle a sniffle. She didn't want to cry in front of Rob. It was bad enough that she had already poured her heart out, complaining about how jealous she was of her friend's relationships. He probably thought she was as immature as some stupid teenager.  
  
"Molly," Rob began, sliding closer to her. "You deserve a great guy. Someone who will treat you like a queen everyday. Don't settle for just any guy because you want a relationship. I know how much you want to have something like your friends have, but you deserve the greatest guy ever. You deserve to be treated you like you're the only person in the world. You deserve *the* world."  
  
Molly looked back up, glancing over at Rob. "Rob, how do you know all this? How do you know what I deserve? And how do you know I'll ever find this guy anyways?"  
  
Rob just smiled. "You've already found him. And I've already found her."  
  
Molly gave him a confused look. "Rob..."  
  
"Molly, you deserve everything. You deserve a man who will treat you right. And even though you may think that man will never come, he could be right under your nose all along. You really don't see how amazing you are, do you? Any man would be lucky to have you. Just because you don't have the special someone right now, it doesn't mean he isn't out there. I'm sure he's around, waiting for you to notice him. And when you do notice him, he'll be the luckiest man alive. Because, he'll have the most amazing woman alive."  
  
Molly felt tears well in her eyes, tears of happiness. Why was Rob complimenting her like this? What did she do to deserve all of his compliments? She didn't know, but she did know that it made her feel amazing. "Rob..."  
  
"Hold that thought," Rob replied, standing up. He quickly walked away, going back inside.  
  
Molly looked after him, confused. Had she scared him away? She hadn't meant to. She was really enjoying his company. She turned back around, looking back up at the sky. Maybe there really wasn't anyone for her. Maybe Rob was just being nice.  
  
"Molly, turn around."  
  
Molly did as she was told, her eyes widening at what she saw. Rob stood before her, a small stuffed bear in one hand, and a box of chocolates and a rose in the other. Molly continued to stare at Rob, her face showing a mixture of shock and confusion.  
  
Rob didn't say a word. He sat back down next to her, handing her the bear.  
  
Reaching for the bear, Molly realized that there was something in its hand. A card. She gave Rob another confused look. He replied by pointing to the card, telling her to open it. Molly did as he wanted her to, slowly opening the envelope and taking out the card. She slowly opened it, only to find that there was something hand-written on the inside.  
  
*Molly,  
  
I know you don't realize this, but you are an amazing woman. Any man would be lucky to have you. When you finally find the right person, he'll be the luckiest man alive. Keep looking, I'm sure you don't even realize how many people care about you. You have great friends, and a man who loves you. Even if you don't notice him, he's right there. He'll be waiting for the day you make him the luckiest man ever. Happy Valentine's Day.  
  
Rob*  
  
Molly gasped, instantly raising her hand to cover her mouth. She read the card over and over again, amazed. Rob had written this for her? She had been so worried about having a boyfriend for so long, she didn't notice that the perfect man was right in front of her.  
  
"I'm sorry," Rob replied. "I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
Only then did Molly realize that she had tears in her eyes. Rob had noticed. He thought he had hurt her. "No Rob, it's not that. I'm crying because I'm happy, not upset. This is the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."  
  
Rob smiled, his eyes twinkling in the moonlight. "I'll be right back."  
  
Molly's face showed her confusion. Why was he leaving again? Her question was answered a few seconds later, when Rob came back with a bottle of champagne, two glasses, and a stereo.  
  
Molly watched as Rob poured champagne into the two glasses, handing one to her and keeping one for himself. He turned his attention to the stereo, turning the CD player on. He stopped when he got to the song he was looking for, and he turned back to Molly, sitting down next to her.  
  
Molly listened as the song began to play. She instantly recognized the song as 'Love of a Lifetime' By Firehouse. She rested her head on Rob's shoulder as she listened to the lyrics.  
  
*I guess the time is right for us to say  
  
We'll take our time and live our lives together day by day.  
  
We'll make a wish and send it on a prayer.  
  
We know our dreams will all come true with love that we can share.  
  
With you I never wonder  
  
will you be there for me?  
  
With you I never wonder  
  
You're the right one for me.  
  
I finally found the love of a lifetime.  
  
A love to last my whole life through.  
  
I finally found the love of a lifetime.  
  
Forever in my heart I finally found the love of a lifetime.  
  
With every kiss our love is like brand new  
  
and every star up in the sky was made for me and you  
  
Still we both know that the road is long.  
  
We know that we will be together because our love is strong.  
  
I finally found the love of a lifetime...*  
  
As the song ended, Molly sat back up, watching Rob as he stopped the CD player and took a sip of his champagne. He smiled at her. "So, what do you think?" He asked, noticing the unreadable look on Molly's face.  
  
"I think that's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me," She replied.  
  
Smiling again, Rob set down his champagne. "Happy Valentine's Day Molly," He said softly. He raised his hand, softly caressing Molly's face. After a second's hesitation, he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Molly's lips. He pulled back, looking for her reaction.  
  
Molly sat silent for a second, then smiled her first smile all day. She leaned in and returned the kiss. "Thank you so much for this, Rob. You have made my Valentine's Day. You are amazing."  
  
"Tha..."  
  
Molly didn't let him finish. Instead, she kissed him softly again. "Happy Valentine's Day Rob."  
  
*The End.*  
  
Let me know what you guys think! ~Nic~ 


End file.
